Dark side
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Robin is losing control and is slowly being engulfed by the dark side of his mind. Can the Titan's save him or will he be lost forever Lame summary I know but I suck at these things. Might have some romance. Cpt 13 up. R&R please (Now complete)
1. Chapter 1

Dark side

With a whistle a shadow moved towards the nearest window, placing a gloved hand on it gently as a set of dark eyes glanced inside.

"They're making this way to easy" smiled the dark figure as they removed their hand carefully from the window and took something from the belt that was strapped to their waist. A red beam stabbed out from the small device suddenly illuminating the figures face as the laser effortlessly cut through the reinforced glass of the window. The mask was metallic and plain, there was mouth or nose only a pair of eye holes, eye holes that were occupied by a pair of dark glass like eyes. Thunder crashed high above him in the sky as the laser finished cutting the glass, allowing the thief to safely remove the entire window with ease and absolute silence.

"Show time" smiled the thief as he pressed a button on his face mask, making each the trip wires in the room become visible to his dark eyes. With a final deep relaxing breath and smile the figure dove silently into the room.

* * *

"I am soooooooo bored" sighed Beast Boy as he stared at the TV screen, flicking through each of the channels methodically as he tried to find something that looked vaguely interesting. Outside the rain was beginning to fall, a storm was slowly making its way towards the city, the crashing of the thunder could be heard. The oncoming storm only made the changeling grow more depressed, he hated the rain. To him the rain meant only one thing…training and lots of it. With another dejected sigh he reluctantly pushed himself to his feet, shuffling towards the kitchen with bored legs. 

"Yo BB fancy some high speed action?" asked Cyborg as he entered the room, waving a copy of Hyper Speed Racing in his cybernetic hand. Beast Boy just shrugged in reply and once again made his way towards the couch, plopping down his friend as he inserted the game disc into the disc reader carefully. Before Cyborg could even think of starting his usual trash talking the screen cut off and went to a large map of the city.

"What's happening?" demanded Robin as he ran into the room, the sweat from his training was still dripping from his forehead. Starfire floated into the room in her usual joyous mood, making her way towards Robin with a huge smile on her innocent face.

"Looks like the city museum just got broken into" replied Cyborg as a red target flashed above the outline of a large building.

"Who's responsible?" asked Raven in her dry voice, making Beast Boy yelp as the sudden sound of her voice made his heart skip a beat.

"Doesn't say" replied Cyborg grimly as he looked at the screen, "Must be a new player in town" he said as he looked over his shoulder at his friend and leader.

"So I'm guessing we go say hello to this new guy?" said Beast Boy as a goofy smile appeared on his already goofy face. Robin just gave the green shape shifter a look and a smile before he turned and ran towards the garage of the Tower.

* * *

Lightening illuminated the room as the figure moved towards the rear of the room they were in, looking at each of the cabinets carefully, almost as if they were searching for something. 

"Useless babbles" spat the figure as they looked at the glittering gems encased in the display cabinets, the priceless gems made light dance around the walls and ceiling each time lightening streaked across the sky. The figure suddenly stopped and looked around itself as something in the room seemed to call out to their mind. With inhuman speed the figure bounded towards an altar located at the rear of the exhibit and smiled as they placed their hands on its stone surface.

"Now your a different story altogether" smiled the figure as he moved his hands around the surface of the altar, smiling beneath his mask as he felt the prize he sought was within his grasp. The figure prepared to smash trough the surface of the altar until something flashed through the air and stabbed into the stone of the altar, making the figure smile even more as he saw the mysterious item was nothing more than a birdarang.

"The Teen Titan's I presume?" asked the figure as they turned and looked at the five teenagers who were standing a few feet behind him, "It is indeed an honour to finally meet you" said the figure with a bow, taking out a small globe from a compartment in its belt.

"And who might you be?" asked Robin as he pulled out another birdarang and held it close to his face.

"The name is Dread" replied the figure as he finished his bow, "Catch me if you can" he said with a smile as he dropped the globe to the ground, sending the Titan's smashing into thewall behind themas the concussion grenade exploded upon contact with the ground.

* * *

Robin was the first to his feet and shook his throbbing head as he tried to rid his vision of the blur of colours that swarmed it. 

"Is everyone ok?" he coughed as his vision slowly returned. Looking around him he saw he was the only one awake. He was about to move towards the nearest Titan, who happened to be Raven until he heard laughter coming from an open window, a laughter that made his anger slowly begin to surface.

"Come on Robin fancy a chase?" asked Dread as he looked back at Robin before he stepped out into the stormy night. Robin took a quick look at Raven and his friends and did his best to ignore the voice that was telling him to give chase to the thief.

"I'm sorry" whispered Robin as he took a final look at Raven before running off towards the open window, leaping out of it without a care for what lay ahead.

* * *

The rain lashed down from the heavens as Robin leapt from one roof top to the next, his face was in a constant frown of anger as he wiped the water from his face. He reached for another of his grapples as he leapt from the building, shooting a line from it as he flew gracefully through the sky, his body was illuminated as lightning streaked across the sky. He didn't have time to look behind him to see if his team mates were following yet, quickly firing off another grapple line as his feet floated into the air once more. 

Just ahead of him Dread moved through the rain, keeping close to the shadows as he leapt from the roof of the building. Behind him he knew Robin was following, he didn't have to look over his shoulder to know that. He landed on the roof he was aiming for smoothly and rolled through, keeping his momentum as he ran towards the edge.

"Come on Bird Boy I know you can move faster than that!" he yelled back to Robin as he dropped a small device into the shadows of the building, a single red light blinked as it rested on the wet surface of the rooftop.

Robin grunted in pain as he landed on the rooftop, rolling badly as pain lanced through his leg. He ignored the pain and ran towards the edge, reaching for his trusty grapple as he approached the lip. With a single motion he leapt forward, gripping the grapple tightly in his hand as his legs kicked about in the air. His brain kept telling him to fire his grapple but he didn't, he was enjoying the feeling of nothingness beneath his feet as he soared through the sky towards the next rooftop. The device left on the rooftop ahead of him exploded, making Robin scream as the shock wave pushed his body away from his desired target. Robin acted quickly and fired his grapple line at the building, saving himself in the nick of time as he swung and slammed into the wall of the building he was aiming for.

"Won't stop me that easily" he coughed as he began to climb up the yellow grapple line, an uneasy smile had appeared on his face as he pulled himself onto the rooftop, not taking the time to rest as he took off running towards the lip of the building.

Robin landed on the next rooftop with an awkward thump but rolled through it, ripping his cape as he took of running towards the next perilous leap across the busy streets. His shoulder burned with pain, making him turn it as he approached the lip of the rooftop, wincing as each turn intensified the pain he felt. Once again he leapt, not taking the time to see how far the next rooftop was from his current location. The wind whipped through his hair making him smile, even as the pain seared through his body. He was beginning to enjoy the feeling of just leaping through the air without the reassurance of a grapple line…it reminded him of the time he had spent in the circus with his now dead family .

"I have to admit kid your better than I thought" said a voice as Robin rolled onto the rooftop, discarding the remnants of his tattered cape. A figure stepped out before Robin, lightning once again flashed revealing his black cloak and plain metal mask. Dread applauded Robin's pursuit making Robin enter his fighting stance as he peered back at the mask looking back at him with glass like eyes.

"Pity our little game has to come to an end" said Dread with an almost depressed tone as he rushed forward, making Robin think fast as Dread's leg stabbed out towards him.

* * *

Raven groaned as she opened her eyes, holding her throbbing head as she slowly sat up on the cold ground of the museum. Beast Boy was the nest to stir followed by Cyborg and finally Starfire, each of them holding and rubbingtheirpounding heads. 

"What hit us?" asked Cyborg as he helped Starfire to her feet. Starfire thanked him with a simple smile before she floated a few feet above the ground as usual. Nobody knew what to say, the attack came swiftly and without warning leaving them with bruises and a mass of unanswerable questions., one of which was about to be asked by the curious alien.

"Where is Robin?"

* * *

Robin barely managed to block Dread's lightning fast thrust kick, but there was still enough power behind the kick to make the masked hero wince out in pain as he felt his arms begin to burn. Dread smiled beneath his mask and threw his fist forward, making Robin act fast as he ducked and reversed the punch into a throw that nearly sent Dread flying over the edge of the rooftop. The thief barely managed to stop himself from going over the edge by grabbing hold of a TV antenna and using it to swing round to drive his feet into Robin's chest. Robin growled as he staggered back a few steps. Dread landed smoothly on the ground and threw himself at Robin once again, making Robin duck and weave through the blur of kicks and punches being thrown at him. 

"You are good" remarked Dread as he tried to drive his fist into robin's face, only to watch as Robin parried the blow with expertise and skill, "You must have to practise a lot to maintain these skills" he added before he thrust his leg forward, making Robin cough as he felt the powerful kick drive out all the air in his lungs. Robin ignored the pain and burning lungs and launched himself into a series of furious kicks doing his best to break through Dread's defences.

"Pity they're not good enough to beat me" snarled Dread as he grabbed hold of Robin's leg and lifted him over his head. Robin coughed as he felt himself being slammed into the rooftop hard. Robin didn't have time to recapture the air he had lost as he rolled away from a punch that seemed to have been aimed for his head. Dread ignored the pain that tingled in his hand and tried to stomp on Robin, cursing as Robin continued to roll away from his feet at the last second.

"Wanna bet?!" yelled Robin as he spun onto his feet, making Dread swear as one of Robin's spinning legs caught him in the chest and knocked him back a few steps.

Robin took quick advantage of Dread's lack of defence and shot forward, connecting with his chin with a spectacular uppercut. Dread stumbled back before he was caught off guard again by a powerful kick from Robin, making him cough as he felt his black body armour begin crack thanks to the power behind the kick. Before Dread could blink Robin punched him as hard as he could in the face, making his head snap back as flesh smashed against metal. Robin continued to punch Dread as hard as he could, ignoring the sounds of the mask cracking beneath the fury and power of his punches. Dread suddenly reached up and caught Robin's fist, tightening his grip around the green gloved hand that was pummelling his mask and face. Robin cried out in pain as Dread forced him down to his knees, tightening his grip around his hand as he began to slowly twist Robin's arm.

"Did you think you could have beaten me" asked Dread as he watched Robin try to break his iron like grip. With a sadistic smile Dread thrust his freearm down onto Robin's twisted one, makingthe boy wonderscream out in pain as the bone in the arm shattered under the force of the blow. Dread merely laughed at the sounds of Robin's pain, taking perverse glee in the sounds of his screams.

"You can't beat me Robin" he said before he pulled Robinto his feet and slammed his back against the wall behind them, making Robin cry out as his broken arm bounced off the unforgiving concrete of the wall.

"YOU could never have beaten me" he said as he took a knife out from his cloak and held it into the air. Robin closed his eyes and screamed louder than he had ever screamed before in his lifeas he felt the blade of the knife cut through his flesh, making the pain of his arm seem like nothing compared to the agony he was feeling now.

…later days…


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a full week since the battle with Dread and the results of the battle where still having their effect of the Titan's. Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to pretend they were both unaffected by the whole ordeal and went about doing what they best, playing the gamestation as loud as humanly possible. Starfire just worried spending most of her time in the kitchen and making sure her friends where as happy as possible…much to Raven's annoyance. Raven choose to remain silent and just spent the majority of her time lost in the lands her books took her, acting as if nothing serious had happened in the first place. But inside she was hurting like everyone else, maybe even more. Since finding Robin wounded on the roof top she had begun to sense a certain emotion beginning to try and push its way to the surface, an emotion that felt alien yet familiar to her. The emotion in question was beginning to make Raven feel confused about her real feelings for her team mate and friend…was she in love with Robin?

"Friend Raven?" asked Starfire as she floated towards the violet haired witch, making Raven snap out of train of thought and look at the curious alien from the pages of her book, "Is Robin…"

"Yes Starfire Robin is still in his room" replied Raven before could even think of finishing her sentence, making the aliens usually happy eyes grow sad.

"Do you think he will be ok?" she asked as she looked towards the corridor that lead to his room, tears began to fall from her emerald eyes as she peered into the darkness.

"I don't know Starfire" replied Raven as she closed her book and watched Starfire look at the darkness, "I don't know".

* * *

Robin sat alone on his bed, looking down at the ground with anger filled eyes. Behind him his mask lay on his pillow, soaked still with the tears he had spilt because of Dread. 

"Do you think you could have beaten me?" laughed Dread's voice in his head, making Robin roar as he swung his newly mended arm round and slammed his fist into the wall behind him, not wincing at the pain the flared through his tingling hand. Panting he removed his hand from the wall and looked at it, showing no emotion as he watched the blood begin to trickle down from his ruined knuckles.

"You can't beat me Robin" said the voice again, this time making Robin smash his fist into the wall at the far end of the room busting up his other hand just as bad as the other. Something suddenly grabbed Robin by the throat and started to squeeze it tightly, making Robin gasp for air as Dreads metallic mask peered back at him from the shadows.

"YOU could never have beaten me" laughed the mask before it disappeared revealing to Robin that it was he was actually choking himself and not Dread. Robin broke down into tears and screamed out in hatred as Dread's voice began to laugh at him. No matter how much he pressed down on his ears in an attempt to block out the sound he couldn't stop it from burrowing deep into his mind, bringing him pain as he rolled about on the ground. Soon the laughter mingled with other voices, voices of every villain, thug, thief, murderer, gang member, crime lord, rapist, mugger and low life crook he had ever taken down. The noise sounded like a hideous choir, mocking him and telling him he could never win. He screamed and began to slam his head into the ground and walls, trying anything to make the voices leave him alone, but every time his skin collided with the wall or ground the voices only grew louder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" he yelled out as he knelt on the ground, closing his eyes tightly as he held his bare hands as close to his ears as he could.

"Make us" replied a new voice, one that had a clearly distorted or metallic tone to it.

"What?" he asked tentatively as he glanced around the confines of his room, peering into the darkness hoping to see who or what the voice belonged to there.

"You heard me" said the voice again, only this time it was louder and full of authority and confidence, "Oh that's right you can't…your weak" it laughed making Robin growl as he saw a pair of eyes appear in the shadows directly in front of him.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" growled Robin as he leapt at the eyes, only to watch them disappear as he slammed face first into the wall hidden by the shadows.

"Yes you are" said the voice as Robin stood back up, rubbing his face gently as blood began to seep out from his busted nose, "YOU always have been" it whispered the floating eyes returned to view in the darkness at the far end of the room, making Robin head snap round and look at the eyes intensely.

"I said leave me alone!" yelled Robin again as he threw one of his birdarangs at the eyes. The steel tips of the deadly weapon dug deep into the wall as Robin continued to stare at the eyes with hatred and rage.

"You can't get rid of me Robin" whispered the voice, "I am always going to be part of you whether you like it or not" it laughed as Robin clutched at his head again, screaming as the laughter of the other voices returned, only this time they seemed louder than ever.

"Let me out Robin" whispered the distorted voice, "Let me out" it repeated over and over again, making Robin only scream more as he tried to block out the sounds of the laughter and the sound of the voice he was his own.

* * *

Beast Boy cheered as his green speeder overtook Cyborg's with ease, leaving the blue futuristic racer behind in a thick cloud of dust as the finish line came into view. 

"Can he do it folks, can Beast Boy champion racer extraordinaire win once again?" he asked in a commentator like accent as his racer sped towards the finish line, bouncing up from his seat as he saw his racer getting closer to the chequered flag.

"What do you mean once again?" growled Cyborg as he looked up at his green friend, "You've never even come close to beating me before" he added as he returned to staring intensely at the large TV screen. Beast Boy ignored Cyborg's comment and developed a huge grin on his face as his racer prepared to cross the finish line. But as if by divine intervention the screen cut to black and the large detailed map of the city appeared, closely followed by the usual flashing red lights and loud alarm that could mean one thing…trouble.

"It's him" said Cyborg as the red target stopped above what looked like another museum.

"Who?" asked Starfire naively as she floated next to Raven, making the violet haired witch sigh and look at her with concerned eyes.

"Dread" replied Cyborg as the masked face of the thief appeared next to the flashing target, his voice was serious and barely above a whisper. The room fell silent as his name was uttered, each of the Titan's looked at each other before they looked at the long dark corridor that lead to Robin's room.

* * *

Dread landed on the ground softly and silently, quickly darted towards the nearest shadow as the night watchman walked past with a torch in hand. There he waited until the guard had gotten close enough before he struck, grabbing the man by the face as he dragged him deeper into the shadow that concealed him. A few moments later Dread emerged from the darkness, looking around carefully for any signs of another night guard before he moved silently towards the nearest exhibit. 

"Where are you?" he asked himself over and over again, looking around him carefully as the glass eyes of his mask lit up in the dim light of the empty museum. He suddenly stopped and looked towards a huge stone like pillar, smiling beneath his mask as he saw something glittering on its surface.

"The Ruby of Dragonfire" he said as he walked towards the pillar, his eyes remained locked onto the blood red ruby that was fixed into the pillar itself. Dread stopped a few feet in front of the pillar and pressed a button the side of his mask, making each the trip wires surrounding the pillar become visible to him. Whistling Dread examined the security system, shaking his head as he saw the pointlessness of even trying to stop him from getting his prize.

"When will these people ever learn?" he sighed as he took out a small box like device from his pocket and began to press the buttons on its metal surface. Quickly he dropped the device onto the ground and ran towards the nearest shadow, barely making it to the dark safety it offered before the device went off in a storm of electricity. The trip wires instantly disappeared as the electrical storm ended, making Dread step out the shadows with a smile on his masked face.

"As easy as taking candy from a baby" he smirked as he removed the ruby from its resting place, holding it close to his face as he continued to admire its beauty. A blue burst of sonic energy suddenly struck the ground beside Dread, making him sigh as he turned and saw four of the Teen Titan's standing in the shadow of a huge stained glass window.

"Yeah well this baby won't give up his candy without a fight" said Cyborg as he moved his sonic cannon and pointed it directly at Dread's chest. Dread let out a slight laugh as he turned and faced the teenagers standing before him, placing his newly gotten ruby safely inside one of the black compartments of his belt.

"I always did like beating up babies" he sneered before he darted forward, pulling out a strange metallic rod from his belt as he approached the battle ready Titan's.

"Titan's go!" yelled Cyborg as he fired off a blast at Dread, only to watch it get deflected away by what appeared to be a energy sword. With trained reflexes Cyborg rolled away from the initial slash of the energy weapon, taking a few relieved breaths as he felt the weapon pass a few inches above his head. Starfire zipped into view and threw a few of her starbolts at Dread managing to knock the deadly energy weapon out of his hands and hit him a few times in the chest. But despite the power behind the blasts they each failed to do any noticeable damage to the thief as he turned and leapt at the alien girl. With a swift yet powerful jump kick Dread sent Starfire flying into a glass cabinet, making her groan as her body smashed through the solid wood and glass that made it up. Starfire groaned as she tried to stand back up but Dread was to quick and quickly tossed one of his concussion grenades at her, sending her slamming into the wall behind her with incredible force.

"Starfire!" yelled Beast Boy as he watced her lump onto the ground, his heart was beating a mile a minute as he looked at dread once again. Ignoring the feelingto attack the thief Beast Boy turned away andran towards Starfire, making Dread smile as he turned and threw what looked like a small silver ball at the fast moving changeling. Before Beast Boy could react the globe struck him hard in the back, making him scream as it exploded, sending him slamming through another of the display sturdy cabinets. Dread was about to move towards the helpless Titan's until he heard a roar behind him, making him duck as Cyborg swung his fist at the nimble thief. Raven watched as Cyborg tried to land a punch on Dread, each time missing as the thief either parried the blow away or simply ducked away from it.

"Come on Tin man is that all you've got to offer?" asked Dread as he ducked away from another attempted punch, making Cyborg growl as his anger started to take control, leaving him open to attack as he swung his fists wildly at Dread. Dread saw the perfect moment to strike andshot forward, breaking through Cyborg's defences and ramming his fist hard into the cybernetics teens face. Cyborg reeled from the punch and was soon hit again, only this time Dread had spun round and kicked Cyborg in the face, sending him spiralling into the air. Raven had seen enough and quickly flew forward, evoking her powers to throw whatever wasn't nailed down at the dangerous thief who had taken out her friends. Dread dodged each of the items thrown at him with ease and managed to throw a small one of his explosive globes at Raven, making her close her eyes as she tried to shield herself from the destructive power of the globe. Unfortunately she didn't raise her shield in time and was thrown to the ground by the power of the explosion, making Dread smile as he deactivated his energy sword and walked towards her. Raven coughed as she looked up at Dread, trying to throw him away from her with her powers but failed as he sprayed a strange gas in her face from his gloved hand. She soon found it difficult to keep her eyes open as Dread cupped her face.

"You know I might just keep you" he whispered as he knelt down in front of her and cradled her face gently in his hand, "I can think of a few things we could do together" he purred as he began to u his fingers against Raven's cheek gently. Raven squirmed but couldn't find the strength to move, probably the result of the strange gas Dread had sprayed in her face. Dread smiled as he moved closer to Raven's face, raising his mask just enough so it exposed the lower part of his face.

…later days…


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Warning this is a really short chapter…hope you can all forgive me for it once you've finished reading it.

* * *

"Don't you dare touch her!" yelled a voice from the darkness of the room as something flashed out from the shadows and sent Dread flying away from Raven before his lips came close to touching Raven's. Dread grunted as he sat up, covering his face once again with his mask as he looked around for signs of his attacker. Suddenly another flash shot out towards him, hitting him in the chest and making him tumble even further away from the helpless Raven. Raven was as shocked as Dread at the sudden attacks, looking around the nearly pitch black room for signs of who the attacker could be. Dread flipped onto his feet and looked around the darkness himself, taking out his energy sword once again as he scanned the shadows for his hidden assailant. 

"Show yourself" he roared as his blade illuminated his face, his mask almost seemed to sneer as he looked around himself frantically. No verbal answer came but something did speed out of the shadows behind Dread, making him cry out in pain as the mysterious figure jabbed its elbow into his lower back. Dread swung round ready to strike his mysterious assailant but saw nothing but darkness, making him growl angrily under his breath like an animal as he looked about the shadows. Once again the mysterious figure rushed out from the shadows behind Dread, sending Dread slamming into a display cabinet with a ferociously powerful kick to the back. Dread cried out in tremendous pain, holding his back as he used the display cabinet to help himself stand up. With a crack he was able to at least stand straight, although the agony of the last attack was still causing him much annoyance…granted not as much as his mysterious attacker was.

"Why won't you show yourself!?" yelled Dread even louder than before, looking around at the shadows with a wild panic look in his masked eyes. Once again silence answered his question making Dread hiss angrily as he stomped towards the still terrified and shocked Raven, dragging her to her feet with a violet tug of her violet hair. Raven screamed and tried to lash out at Dread but the gas he had sprayed her with was still in effect, making her movements slow and sluggish.

"Fine if you won't show yourself willingly I'll just have to make you" grinned Dread as he pulled Raven's head back so that it rested on his broad shoulder, licking her cheek as she squirmed in his powerful arms, "What do you say to me giving this beautiful young women a nice big grin?" he asked as he activated his laser sword, holding it a few inches from Raven's trembling throat. Fear swept through Raven's body almost instantly as she felt the laser blade floating a few inches from her skin, a fear she had never really felt before.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" yelled Dread as the tense silence of waiting got to the point of being unbearable. Silently the attacker stepped out of the shadows behind Dread and the terrified Raven, two mischievous eyes gleamed in the non existent light of the darkened room. With a sudden yet powerful movement the figure moved in for the kill so to speak, disarming Dread from behind as well as forcing him into releasing Raven. Raven landed on the ground with a thud before she scuttled away from her capture and rescuer, listening to dread's cries of pain as the new figure pinned his arm behind his back violently.

"I told you not to touch her" hissed the shadowy figure standing behind Dread, his features were still hidden in the darkness of the room. Each time Dread tried to reverse the hold he was in the figure only tightened it, making the thief cry out as pain raced through his immobile arm. Raven used this opportunity to crawl towards her friends, rousing them from their involuntary slumber with a few slaps to the face.

"Who are you?" coughed Dread as he tried to turn his head do he could at least get a glimpse of the figure who was pinning his arm against his back.

"Me?" answered the figure as lightening suddenly flashed across the sky without warning, illuminating his body for all but Dread to see, "Why I'm…". Each of the Titan's gasped in horror as they saw the tattered cape, black body suit and skull mask with the scar like X that belonged to only one person.

"…Red X" growled X as he spun Dread allowing hi to finally see his face as he grabbed him by the throat, "And this city just isn't big enough for two thieves" said X in an almost joyful tone as a cruel smile appeared on his covered up face. Before Dread could even think of struggling or breaking free from Red X's grip X jerked his hand to one side, making Dread's body go limp as his neck snapped like a dry twig. He took a moment to admire his handy work before he dropped the limp body to the ground casually, flexing the hand he used to commit the deed as Dread's head bounced off the cold hard floor of the museum.

"Robin what have you done?" gasped Raven as she looked at the limp body of Dread bounce slightly as it struck the floor before looking at Red X again, making the Titan's feared enemy turn his head and look at them with mischievous eyes.

"See you real soon"said X as he looked directly at Raven, bowing gracefully before he vanished into thin air, leaving the confused and horrified Titan's alone in the museum with the limp lifeless body of the thief known only asDread.

…later days…


	4. Chapter 4

ADVANCED WARNING: This is a really short chapter….I have my reasons for the shortness (mostly due to the huge piece of writers block I got for Christmas). Anyway I hope you somehow manage to enjoy this chapter and once again sorry about the shortness it.

* * *

The car ride home was silent, nobody spoke. Each Titan couldn't speak the events of the museum were still fresh in their minds.

"Who are you?" coughed Dread as he tried to turn his head do he could at least get a glimpse of the figure who was pinning his arm against his back.

"Me?" answered the figure as lightening suddenly flashed across the sky without warning, illuminating his body for all but Dread to see, "Why I'm…". Each of the Titan's gasped in horror as they saw the tattered cape, black body suit and skull mask with the scar like X that belonged to only one person.

"…Red X" growled X as he spun Dread allowing hi to finally see his face as he grabbed him by the throat, "And this city just isn't big enough for two thieves" said X in an almost joyful tone as a cruel smile appeared on his covered up face. Before Dread could even think of struggling or breaking free from Red X's grip X jerked his hand to one side, making Dread's body go limp as his neck snapped like a dry twig. He took a moment to admire his handy work before he dropped the limp body to the ground casually, flexing the hand he used to commit the deed as Dread's head bounced off the cold hard floor of the museum.

"Robin what have you done?" gasped Raven as she looked at the limp body of Dread bounce slightly as it struck the floor before looking at Red X again, making the Titan's feared enemy turn his head and look at them with mischievous eyes.

"See you real soon" said X as he looked directly at Raven, bowing gracefully before he vanished into thin air, leaving the confused and horrified Titan's alone in the museum with the limp lifeless body of the thief known only as Dread.

Starfire openly wept in the back seat of the car, resting her head on Beast Boys shoulders as she buried her face in her hands. Beast Boy did his best to comfort the upset alien but couldn't think of anything to say, not even a stupid joke. Cyborg drummed on the steering wheel, occasionally looking at the digital clock that was built into the radio of his 'baby'. Raven found herself playing her with her cloak, twisting it tightly in her trembling hands. Although each of the Titans where suffering by the return of Red X she suffered the most. Desperately she battled against her sadness, trying her hardest to keep the dangerous emotion under control.

"You ok?" asked Cyborg as he looked at Raven, placing one of his own cold metal hands on tops of hers, stopping her from fiddling about with her cloak. Raven didn't reply with words and simply gave him a sad look, her amethyst eyes showed the metal teenager exactly how she was feeling. The car then returned to silence once again as the red light turned to green, allowing the T car to continue its quiet journey home.

* * *

Red X appeared on a rooftop and fell to his knees, holding his head as he tried to undo the latches that kept his mask on his face. With a relieved breath he finally tore the mask off and tossed it to one side, looking down at his trembling hands with masked eyes.

"What have I done?" asked Robin as looked down at the trembling hands before his eyes.

"Yes Robin what did you do?" replied a voice in his head, making him cover his ears in an attempt to block out the voice, "Ah yes that's right you took a life. Robin the boy wonder, defender of the night and doer of good took the life of another" purred the voice before it broke down into a cruel laugh.

"No you did this" said Robin as he turned his head and looked directly at the skull mask on the ground next to him.

"Me?" replied the masks voice in a surprised tone, "How could I have done it I'm just a mask?" it said in a calm tone. Robin screamed again as he slammed his fists onto the surface of the roof repeatedly.

"No I'm not a killer!" yelled Robin as he glared at the mask again angrily, "I'm not a killer" he said in a sad whisper, looking down at the surface of the roof top as tears began to fall from his eyes. His tears suddenly stopped falling as he reached out and took hold of the skull mask, placing it back over his face smoothly.

"You may not be a killer bird brain" he said as he fastened the last latch and stood up once again, looking down at his strong hands, "But I am" said Red X as he turned and looked towards Titan's Tower, the white of his mask lit up as a streak of lightening flashed across the tortured sky.

* * *

Beast Boy couldn't help but let out a slight cheer as the T car finally pulled into the huge garage of the Tower, making everyone else in the car give him a really cold stare.

"What?" he said as he looked at his friends stares in confusion. Raven felt like hitting Beast Boy, actually each of the Titan's felt like hitting the green changeling, but ignored the feeling and quietly walked towards the door that lead into the tower.

"What did I say?" asked Beast Boy as he followed after his friends, still confused by the cold stares they had given him. Cyborg prepared to answer him but his words fell into silence asthe Titan'sentered their hugeliving room, each of them gasped in horror at the sight before their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The living area was trashed, pieces of destroyed furniture lay all over the place. The couch had been ripped to shreds and its inners had been spilled onto the ground. The huge TV screen had been smashed into thousands of separate pieces. The room looked like it had been hit by a tornado, but that wasn't the thing that made the Titan's tremble in fear. Red X's had been painted on each of the walls by what looked like spray paint.

"What's the matter?" asked Red X as he pushed himself off the wall he was resting against, making the Titan's heads snap round to look at him, "Don't you like my handy work?" he asked before he launched himself at the still shocked Titan's, not giving them a chance to even think of defending themselves. Cyborg was the first to fall victim to Red X's initial attack, wincing in pain as Red X smashed his elbow into his organic face. Beast Boy tried to transform as fast as he could but X was quicker, quickly trapping him in one of his sticky X's. As the green shape shifter struggled to break free of his bindings Red X moved on to attack Raven, but not before he grabbed hold of Starfire's hair and rammed her face into the wall, making her go down like tonne of bricks.

"Robin I don't want to fight you" pleaded Raven as she backed away from Red X, doing her best to keep her fear under control. Red X suddenly stopped in his advance and clawed at his head, screaming in pain as he fell onto his knees. Raven watched as he began to bash his head onto the ground, hearing the sickening thud of the reinforced plastic of the skull mask bouncing off the hard surface of the living room floor. Swallowing her fear Raven moved towards Red X, placing a trembling hand on one of his broad caped covered shoulders. X looked up at her and gently rested his head against her stomach, seeking comfort as he gently wrapped his arms around her body. Raven stopped trembling slightly and moved her hands onto X's head, holding it against her body as she stroked the smooth plastic.

"Robin?" she asked tentatively as she began to undo the latches that kept the mask on Red X's face. Suddenly Red X's hands flashed up and grabbed hold of Raven's hair, making her scream in pain as he pulled her away from his face. He smiled as he stood up and looked her in the face, taking some joy in the fear he could see in her amethyst eyes.

"Sorry you've got the wrong guy" sneered Red X before he pulled Raven forward, ramming his knee as hard as he could into her gut with incredible force. Raven exerted a wet sounding cough as she felt the knee driving all the air out of her body, replacing it with a butt load of pain. Casually X removed his knee from Raven's gut and tossed her to one side, making her cough in even more pain as she bounced off the kitchen counter. Before X could think of his next move he was sent crashing into the spray painted wall by a sudden wave of blue energy, making him grunt in annoyance as he turned his head and saw smoke rising from Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Was that meant to hurt tin man?" sneered X as he stood up and dusted himself off, his cape lay draped over his body like a dark shadow.

"Why don't you come over here and find out what hurt is" suggested Cyborg as he transformed his arm back to normal and raised his fists.

"Oh you will" said X in a threatening voice as he stalked towards Cyborg, the white of his mask seemed to glow in the darkness of the living room. Cyborg tried to land the first blow but Red X's superior agility helped him to avoid the punch with ease.

"Come on tin man I know you can move faster than that" laughed X as he evaded another punch, making Cyborg growl in anger as he watched Red X skip away from him.

"Hold still then!" yelled Cyborg as he chased after X, making X laugh as he disappeared down one of the many dark corridors of the tower.

"Fine but first you have to catch me" laughed X as Cyborg followed after him, turning on his shoulder light as he took off down the corridor.

* * *

Beast Boy finally managed to break free of his gum prison and quickly ran over to where Starfire lay unconscious, cradling the beautiful aliens head on his knees as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"You ok Raven?!" he yelled as he looked towards the spot he had seen Raven land, smiling as he saw her crawl out from the spot where she lay.

"Fine all things considering" coughed Raven as she held her aching stomach, "How about you?" she asked as she looked at the green changeling.

"Other than the thought of another two months of bad hair days I'm good" replied Beast Boy with a slight smile as he pulled another piece of the red gum from his dark green hair.

"What about Starfire?" asked Raven as she looked down at the alien resting in Beast Boy's lap, placing one of her hands on Starfire's forehead as she spoke.

"She got her face smashed into a wall" replied Beast Boy as he looked at Raven, "But i think she'll be ok" he said making Ravensmile slightly as she brushed away a stray strand of hair from Starfire's face..

"Where's Cyborg?" asked Raven as she removed her hand from Starfire's head and looked around her for any signs of the large metal teenager.

* * *

Cyborg roared again as he tried to land another punch on Red X, missing once again as the nimble thief dodged away at the last second. X continued to dodge the metal titan's attacks, not seeming to make any sort of attempt to attack the teenager directly.

"What's the matter tin man need some oil on your rusty joints?" joked X as he jumped away from another of Cyborg's punches. Red X's jokes only managed to enrage Cyborg further as he leapt at the thief, swinging widely as the skull white mask disappeared and then reappeared in the light of his shoulder light.

"What's the matter thief to afraid to stand still?" smirked Cyborg as he swung his fist once again and watched as Red X flipped away from him. Suddenly Red x stopped flipping away and stood perfectly still, his black cape was draped over his body making him almost invisible in the shadows only the white of his mask could be seen.

"Ok then tough guy" said X as he looked up at Cyborg, "Give me your best shot" he said as he motioned for Cyborg to hit him. Cyborg was confused for a moment but quickly ran at the arrogant thief, balling up his fist as he neared his opponent. Thunder crashed as Cyborg's fist connected with its target, his shoulder light flickered the two teenagers stood completely still.

"Was that seriously your best?" asked Red X as light returned to the corridor, revealing to Cyborg that Red X had stopped his punch with a single hand. Fear swept through Cyborg as he tried to push his fist forward but found he couldn't move Red X's hand an inch, making him tremble as X closed his hand around the huge fist. The fear was then replaced with pain as X pulled Cyborg forward and rammed his free fist into the metal teens face, making hi cry out in pain as blood sprayed from his now busted nose.

"Cause if it was then I am sadly not impressed" smiled Red X as he spun and threw Cyborg over his shoulder, ending the cybernetic hero soaring over his shoulder. But before Cyborg could hit the ground X attacked again, hitting Cyborg in the lower back with a very powerful kick. Cyborg was sent crashing through a nearby wall, crying out in pain as sparks flew out from his nearly destroyed back.

"Remember the last time we fought?" asked X as he picked Cyborg up rammed his knee into his stomach before he pushed him away and hit him in the face with another vicious spin kick, sending Cyborg twirling face first into another wall, "If memory serves I shut you down for a while" he said as he fired two of his sticky X's at Cyborg, pinning the metal teens arms to the wall with their almost unbreakable gum.

"Well this time I'll be sure to make the procedure permanent" said X as he produced one of his X's from his belt, making fear sweep through Cyborg's body as he felt Red X slowly make his way towards the him.


	6. Chapter 6

Another short chapter…I can't seem to concentrate on writing anymore these days. Sorry everyone.

* * *

Thankfully for Cyborg a green blur stopped Red X from finishing him off. The green tiger growled angrily as it stood between Red X and Cyborg ,making the thief laugh slightly as he discarded the X in his hand to the ground. 

"Ok kitty lets play" said X as he looked at the green tiger standing in front of him, cracking his knuckles as the tiger let out an angry snarl. Suddenly the tiger roared and leapt at X, its razor sharp claws raked across his chest cutting through the black body suit with ease. X cursed and staggered backwards as he touched the bloody wounds on his chest, growling as he looked at the blood on his black fingers.

"You'll pay for that!" he growled as he looked at the green tiger once again, clenching his hands into tight fists as he held them at his side. Beast boy roared once again and pounced at Red X, hoping to slash at him once again with his claws. This time however Red x was ready for the tiger and moved away at the last second, then like a flash shot forward smashing his fist into the tigers snarling face. The force and power of the punch sent the green tiger smashing into the wall beside Cyborg, making Beast Boy groan as he morphed back into his human form and rubbed his face ferociously. Red x wasn't going to give Beast Boy the time he needed to regroup and speed towards him, hoping to drive his fist through the green changelings face and wall behind it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" yelled Raven as she ran round the corner, black power shooting from her outstretched hand. Suddenly a giant black bird like claw shot up from the ground and grabbed hold of Red X, pulling him away from the wide eyes Beast boy before he got his face smashed in by X's fist.

"You think this will stop me witch?!" yelled X before he tore one of rams free from his black prison and shot one of his Red X's at Raven. The X wrapped around her body and pinned her arms to her side before it blasted her with a powerful electric shock, making her scream out in pain before she collapsed to the ground. Soon the claw holding X prisoner faded away, allowing him to fall to the ground safely. As soon as X touched the ground he made his way towards Raven, hoping to stop her from interfering in his business once and for all.

"Raven look out!" yelled Beast Boy as he saw Red X stalking towards the helpless Raven. He leapt to his feet and threw himself at X, hoping to stop him from getting anywhere near his friend. X simply reversed Beast Boy's pinning attempt and slammed the green shape shifter into a wall before he shot another of his gum X's at him, pinning him to the wall.

"You've interfered in my business long enough" hissed X as he knelt down beside Raven and reached into his belt, pulling out a small metal X and holding it in his hand much like a knife.

"Robin please don't do this" pleaded Raven as she looked at the skull mask looking back at her, tears had began to fall from her terror filled eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you Titan's" growled X as he grabbed hold of Raven's head and moved it closer to his, tilting it back slightly, "I'm not Robin!" he growled as he prepared to slash the X shaped weapon across Raven's exposed throat. Suddenly he pulled his hand away and threw himself across the room, screaming as he struggled against himself seemingly.

"No I won't let you hurt my friends!" he yelled in a clear voice, not the distorted voice he usually used. Suddenly X smashed his own hand into the wall, making him drop his metal X to the ground, its sharp point dug deep into the floor.

"Your not in control Bird Boy!" yelled Red X is his distorted voice as he struggled against his own hand, falling to his knees as he grabbed at his mask.

"I won't let you hurt Raven!" yelled X in his undistorted voice again, screaming in what seemed like pain as he began to bang his head into the ground once again. X banged his head into the ground repeatedly, each time hitting the floor with enough force to make the reinforced plastic of his mask begin to crack. Raven soon found she was free from the X that was holding her, using the time to crawl as far away as possible from the psychotic thief but stopping as she heard the plastic mask smashing into the ground. X suddenly stopped in his self harm and looked at Raven, looking at her as the plastic of his mask began to break and fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" he said as the lower part of his mask fell away, revealing tears and a gentle smile. Before Raven could reply Red X roared and pointed his palm at the ceiling above him, shooting one of his explosive X rounds at it.

"ROBIN?!!!!!" screamed Raven as the debris of the destroyed ceiling stole Red X from her sight, her powers made anything and everythingbreakable in the Tower explode.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't give up us Rob…CLEAR!" said Cyborg as he placed the defibrillator paddles on Red X's chest and pressed the button, making the thief's body leap into the air slightly. He looked at the heart monitor's screen and cursed as he saw the line had refused to move.

"Dammit bird brain live…CLEAR!" he yelled again as he placed the paddles back on X's chest and shocked him. Starfire broke down into tears as she watched the events unfold, turning away each time she heard Cyborg yell clear. Raven couldn't keep her eyes open as she listened to the sounds of Cyborg trying to save Robin, wincing each time she heard the paddles send a shock of electricity through Red X's body.

"CLEAR!" yelled Cyborg once again, pressing the paddles onto Red X's chest for the sixth time now. He prepared to do it again until Beast Boy's hand stopped him, his green eyes had a look of sadness as he shook his head slowly.

"He's gone dude" said Beast Boy, doing his best to hold back the torrent of tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Raven's heart broke in her chest as she heard Beast Boy say the words "he was gone", her powers made a few cars in the city explode without warning.

"NO!" yelled Starfire as she threw herself onto Red X's body, "If Robin is gone then you must bring him back" she wept as she looked at both Beast Boy and Cyborg

"Please you must bring him back" she said in a whisper like voice, her tear filled eyes begged for them to at least try one more time. Raven stepped forward and took hold of the paddles from Cyborg, wiping away her tears as she placed them on Red X's bloody chest.

"Cle…Clear" she coughed out as she closed her eyes, silently praying to whatever god was listening to bring Robin back to them. Red X's body jerked into the air as the electricity shocked through his body, making him inhale sharply as the heart monitor beside him beeped once and then twice.

"He's alive" gasped Beast boy quietly as he listened to the heart monitor beeping, "HE'S ALIVE!!!" he cheered as he grabbed hold of Cyborg and wrapped his arms around his friends metal neck, kissing him on the forehead as tears flowed down his face. Raven let out a a breath of relief and happiness as she dropped the paddles from her trembling hands and backed away from Red X's body, smiling as she watched his chest slowly moving up and down. She was about to hug X until Starfire pushed past her and wrapped her arms round his neck, hugging him gently as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

"Not to ruin this wonderful moment but what do we do when he wakes up?" asked Cyborg as he pushed Beast Boy away from him, rubbing the spot the green changeling had kissed furiously, "I mean he is still Red X?".

"No he is Robin our friend not the Red X!" yelled Starfire, surprising everyone with the anger that could be heard in her usually sweet voice.

"Star he attacked us" said Beast boy as he tried to calm down the angry alien, "He smashed your face into a wall" he said, his words made Starfire raise her hands and touch the bruises on her face.

"That is not important he is still Robin, our friend and leader" said Starfire, quickly removing her hands from her face, "He is not Red X".

"Yes he is" said Raven as she pulled her hood up, hoping to hide her sadness at Starfire's show of affection towards Robin in its shadow, "He is Red X but he is also Robin". The room fell silent except for the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

"So what do we do?" asked Cyborg eventually, breaking the awkward silence with the question everyone wanted to ask.

"There isn't much we can do" replied Raven as she moved towards Red X's side, taking hold of his hand without anyone noticing, "The only thing I can think of is a mind fusion".

"You mean that thingy you did when Robin thought he was Slade?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at Raven, making her quickly release hold of Red X's hand.

"The last time you tried that thing you where almost killed" said Cyborg as he sat down on a nearby chair, running his hand over his bald head as he looked at Raven.

"I know but there isn't anything else we can do" said Raven as she looked at Cyborg, she knew that even with the shadow of her hood hiding her face he could still see she was affected by the whole situation. The room once again went silent, each of the Titan's where lost in the thought of what was about to transpire.

* * *

"You sure about this?" asked Cyborg as he strapped the pulse monitor onto Raven's arm, making her give him a weak smile as he tightened it slightly.

"Not really but like I said before we don't have any other options" she replied with as she lay back on the bed, taking deep breaths as she tried to clear her mind of all thoughts.

"Good luck" smiled Cyborg as he placed the breathing mask over Raven's face, "Hopefully see you real soon" was his last words before Raven closed her eyes and began to concentrate, projecting herself into the mind of Red X/Robin.

"Now what do we do?" asked Beast Boy as he watched Raven slowly breath.

"We wait I guess" replied Cyborg as he pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, resting his head on his arms, "We wait" he said as Starfire sat next to him, resting her head on his arm as she continued to look at Red X, tears continued to fall from her emerald eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Raven awoke to slight breeze blowing against her skin. Blinking a few times as colours flooded her vision. The breeze made Raven tremble slightly as she stood up and looked around her at her new environment. She was standing on a floating island surrounded by darkness, stars hung in the sky above her like diamonds and a red crescent moon rested delicately on silver clouds.

"I guess I made it" said Raven as she looked around her, "Only problem is where do I go from here?" she asked herself as she saw there was no way off the island she was standing on.

"How did you get here?" asked a timid child like voice from behind her making Raven turn quickly and look at the small boy standing before her. The boy was wearing Robin's costume and trembled as the wind blew against him.

"Robin is that you?" asked Raven as she walked towards the boy, making him shy away from her as she reached out to him.

"You shouldn't be here" stammered the boy, his voice was full of sadness as he looked around himself quickly, "The shadow man won't like it if you're here" he whispered, keeping his voice as quiet as possible so no one but Raven could hear him.

"The shadow man? You mean Red X?" asked Raven as she knelt down to face the child, making him shy away even more from her. The boy suddenly looked up in fear and grabbed hold of Raven's arm, dragging her towards what looked like a cave as fast as he could.

"Hurry before he comes to get me" he said as he pulled Raven towards the cave. Raven didn't have much time to protest as the child version of Robin pulled her into the darkness of the cave.

"Shh or else the shadow man will get you" he whispered as he hid in the darkness of the cave, pulling Raven closer to him in an attempt to hide her in the shadows as well. Suddenly something dark stood in the entrance of the cave, two white eyes scanned the darkness as a dark cape flapped around its body. Fear suddenly struck Raven and she found herself trembling as she looked at the 'shadow man', his perfect white eyes continued to look about the darkness for signs of life.

"I know your in there Robin" hissed the shadow creature, the long black cape continued to bellow around it like flames, "Come out you know I won't hurt you" he whispered, moving into the cave slightly as he spoke.

"Don't let him find me please" whimpered Robin as he clung onto Raven's cloak tightly, "Don't let him take me away again". Raven didn't know what to do, she had never seen Robin act so afraid before in her life, it was as if the creature he called the 'shadow man' was the thing he feared more than anything else in his entire life.

"It's ok Robin no one will be taking you away" whispered Raven as she stroked the boys head, "Not while I'm around" she said in a confident voice as she stood up and stepped out of the shadows, making the shadow man's head snap round and look at her.

"Your nor Robin" it growled as it squinted its white eyes and examined Raven closely.

"No I'm not" replied Raven as she walked towards the shadow man, burying the fear she felt as deep as she could, "And your not taking him away with you" she said as she approached the much larger figure, seeing that the creature had two small horns protruding from the top of its head.

"And who is going to stop me?" growled the creature.

"I am" replied Raven as her eyes glowed white, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted before she blasted the creature with some of her dark power, sending it flying out of the cave as the dark power pushed against its dark body.

"You can't stop me from taking back what is mine!" bellowed the creature as it pushed itself off the ground and threw several strange shadow like weapons at Raven, making her quickly throw up a shadow barrier. The shadow weapons struck against the energy barrier and exploded in a bright light, temporally blinding Raven as her vision was once again flooded with bright colours. The blinding colours made Raven lower her barrier as she fought to get her vision back to normal, unfortunately it left her totally exposed making the shadow man growl as he launched himself at the dark haired witch. Raven coughed as she felt a strong fist ram into her chest, making her short of breath as the shadow man tried to push it all the way through her it seemed.

"Robin has always belonged to me" hissed the shadow man as he grabbed Raven by the hair and pulled her to the ground, making her cry out as the back of her head struck the hard surface beneath her, "I made him" he growled as he kicked her in the ribs.

"HE BELONGS TO ME!" he screamed as he picked her up and punched her in the face, making her fall back onto the ground as blood dripped out from her mouth and nose.

* * *

"Cyborg come quickly!" yelled Starfire as she saw Raven jerk about on the bed, blood began to trickle out from her mouth.

"Dude what's happening to her?" asked Beast Boy as he watched in fear and confusion as Raven continued to jerked about once again before settling down.

"I don't know" replied Cyborg grimly as he wiped the blood off her face, "But whatever it is I think its killing her".

* * *

Raven picked herself up but winced in pain as she tried to stand on wobbly legs, her vision had become fuzzy after the shadow man's last punch.

"He never belonged to you" she said in a weak voice as she tried to steady herself, "He belongs to nobody but himself" she said before she spat some of her own blood onto the ground. The shadow man growled in fury as he looked at the witch standing before him, clenching his fits even tighter as his black cape bellowed around him as if it was matching the anger he was feeling towards Raven. With a ferocious roar the shadow man ran at Raven, his fist was raised as he prepared to deliver the final blow to the defiant witch.

"STOP!" yelled Robin as he ran out from his hiding place, standing between the shadow man and Raven, "You will not hurt her anymore!" he said in a confident voice full of the defiance Raven had come to expect from her leader and friend.

"You do you think you are talking to me like that?!" growled the shadow man as he stared at Robin, his cold white eyes glowed with anger as he looked at the small boy standing between him and his prey.

"My name is Dick Grayson" said Robin as he looked at the shadow man, "Son of a murdered mother and father" he said, his words made the shadow man begin to cry out in pain as beams of bright light began to shoot out from his body. Raven watched in quiet awe as Robin advanced towards the creature he had feared, making the shadow man back away as the beams of light destroyed his body even more.

"My name is Dick Grayson, son of a murdered mother and father" repeated Robin, his voice was louder than before but each time he repeated his name more beams of light shot out from the shadow's man body.

"Robin don't" pleaded the shadow man as he reached out to Robin, his white eyes pleaded for Robin to spare him from being destroyed, "You need me".

"I'm sorry but I'm not your little Robin anymore" whispered Robin sadly as tears fell out from beneath his mask, "Goodbye old man" he said as he turned away and walked towards Raven, his small cape blew behind him as the shadow man exploded in a bright blinding light, making his body become nothing more than a silhouette against the light behind him.

"You ok" he asked as he helped Raven to stand, making her smile as she rested on his body.

"I've been better" coughed Raven making her hold her ribs as pain flared up in her chest.

"Listen we know you're here to help get Robin back" said Robin as he placed his hand on Raven's chest, making all the pain die away as Raven felt a strange warmth flow through her, "He's being held in that castle" he said as he pointed the dark shape on the horizon.

"He's afraid he'll become lost forever wins but something tells me you'll be able to help him find his way back" smiled Robin as he removed his hand from Raven's chest, making her heart sink as she felt his touch leave her.

"What makes you say that?" asked Raven as she turned to look at Robin but saw nothing standing beside her, making her eyes go wide as she looked all around her for any signs of him.

"You saved me didn't you" whispered a voice on the wind making Raven smile as she walked towards the shape Robin had pointed out to her. The wind picked up blowing away the dust that used to be the shadow man leaving behind a yellow and black emblem on the dusty ground of Robin's mindscape.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven ears where suddenly met with a strange music that hovered gently in the wind, making her stop walking as she looked around to see where the music could be coming from. All around her the terrain was changing, shifting into something quite new altogether. Raven had seen such changes before in her own mind but nothing like the changes that where going on in Robin's head, the changes showed Raven one thing about her masked friend. It showed her his mind was a lot more troubled that he let on, maybe even more than he knew himself.

"Where have you been?" asked a shrill voice from behind Raven, making her scream slightly as she turned and saw a fat man wearing a clown outfit staring back at her. Behind the clown a whole circus had seemingly appeared, complete with animals and theme park attractions.

"Excuse me?" asked Raven as she looked at the clown, obviously confused at the sight of such a thing in Robin's mind.

"Doh it doesn't matter come on we're running late" said the clown in a panicked tone as he grabbed Raven by the arm and pulled her towards the tent, not giving her the chance to get protest.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" boomed the voice of the circus owner as he stood in the middle of the centre ring, looking out at the faceless masses that made up the audience. Raven struggled against the clown's grip but soon found herself wearing a strange and very revealing costume as she stood beside another person in costume.

"You ready?" asked the mysterious stranger standing next to her, his face was covered entirely by an unhappy mask and his voice drowned out the yelling of the ring leaders booming voice.

"Ready for what?" asked Raven in confusion as she looked at the stranger. She never heard the answer as the crowd roared and someone pushed her out into the light.

Raven looked around herself in confusion as she found herself standing on top of a tall pole, below her was a simple net and before her was a trapeze.

"I know this" she whispered to herself as she looked out and saw someone swinging towards her. It was the person in the unhappy mask. He soared through the air with ease, letting go of the trapeze a few times and letting himself hang in the air before he grabbed hold of it again. Before Raven could think she found herself swinging towards him, letting go of the bar she held as she neared him.

"I got you" he said as he grabbed hold of her arms as she fell, his grip was strong yet gentle as she floated below him, his unhappy mask now had a smile on its face as she looked his upside down face. Raven relaxed in his grip, finding peace as she felt his rough skin touching against her.

"Who are you?" she asked almost dreamily as she looked at him, making the person hold his head to one side as he pulled her closer to him.

"You know who I am" he whispered before he pulled her onto his trapeze, sitting her down beside her as he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her safe.

"Robin?" she asked as she tried to remove the mask from his face, making him flinch away from her as her hand neared his face. Suddenly there was a scream one of the wires snapped, making the trapeze they where sitting on wobble violently.

"Tie for the big finale" said the masked person sadly as he looked at Raven, tears dripped out from the eyes of his mask, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you". It was in that instant that Raven knew what was about to happen, she had seen it before, only that time it was through Robin's eyes. Suddenly the wires above them snapped without warning, making the trapeze fall away from them as they fell through the air towards the ground below.

"Robin it wasn't your fault!" yelled Raven as they fell, grabbing hold of the masked person and pulling him closer to her, "It wasn't your fault your parents fell!" she said as he looked at her, the sad eyes of his mask continued to leak tears as he listened to her words.

"Yes it was!" he screamed back, looking down as the net below disappeared, "I should have been there to catch them but I wasn't!".

"Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over" she said as they came closer to the ground.

"I deserve to die just like they did!" he yelled as he looked down at the ever approaching ground of the centre ring, "I failed them and for that I deserve to die".

"What about your friends Robin do you want to fail them as well?" asked Raven as she took hold of his hand and held it tightly, "What about the people who love you?". He simply looked at Raven as he heard her say the L word, not knowing what to say in reply as he stared into her amethyst eyes.

"Please Robin you couldn't save your parents but you can still save yourself" said Raven as she looked back at him, tears slowly made their out of from the edges of her eyes. Robin suddenly gripped hold of her hand even tighter as he reached down to his waist and pulled out a grapple launcher from seemingly nowhere, launching one of his yellow lines into the rafters above. Their fall was suddenly halted as the line stiffened, pulling them into the air as Robin pulled Raven closer to him. Raven had her eyes closed but opened them again as she felt his strong arm wrap around her waist, keeping her safe as they soared gracefully into the air. They landed on one of the rafters high above the chaos below, making Raven breath a sigh of relief as she felt solid ground below her.

"Raven I'm sorry for al…" his words where cancelled out as Raven placed her hand over his masked mouth.

"Stop blaming yourself for things you had nothing to do with" she said as she looked at him, making the unhappy face slowly turn into a human face covered by a simple black eye mask.

"Thank you for saving me Raven" whispered Robin as he took her hand away fro his mouth, revealing a slight smile to her. Before Raven could reply he was gone, everything had vanished and had been replaced by the familiar terrain of Robin's tortured mind, only this time it didn't seem as dark or empty.

"Guess I keep going then" sighed Raven as she looked around for the circus, making her heart sink as she thought of how close her and Robin where a few moments ago. Pushing the emotion she was feeling to one side she pushed ahead, making her way slowly towards the dark castle that forever haunted the horizon.

* * *

"That's right Raven keep easing his tormented mind" whispered a voice in the darkness, "Cause every time you do you just make it that easier for me to take over". 


	10. Chapter 10

Raven continued her long walk towards the castle, looking around as the landscape of Robin's mind stopped moving around as much. She smiled at this, knowing that at least she was doing something right to help her friend. Suddenly she stopped a she heard something moving about behind her, snapping her head round to see who or what it was. The only thing she saw was a black fist flying towards her from seemingly nowhere. The force of the punch sent her reeling, filling her eyes with colour and tears as she fell onto the ground.

"I'm surprised you made it this far Titan" hissed a voice from the shadows in front of her. There stood a lone figure, its face was masked in the darkness not allowing Raven to see who she was facing, "Pity you won't be going any farther".

"You can't stop me X" replied Raven as she stood back up, wiping away the blood that was trickling out from the corner of her mouth, "I will save Robin and make you nothing but a bad memory".

"Oh I'm not Red X little Titan" replied the figure as it stepped out into the light, making Raven gasp in shock as she saw the orange and black face mask of Slade looking back at her, "I'm much worse" he said as he took out his bo staff and extended it to its full length.

* * *

Raven's body suddenly jerked into the air and was nearly flung off the bed. Luckily Cyborg had grabbed her at the last second and held her down, watching with terrified eyes as his friend flinched about beneath his strong hands.

"Hang in there Raven" he whispered to her as he struggled to keep her still, "Please hang in there".

* * *

Raven bounced off the ground and rolled onto her feet only to get knocked to one side by a quick swipe from Slade's bo staff, making her cough and wince in pain as she held her ribs. She tried to throw something at him but her powers failed to work, making her fear only intensify as Slade ran forward and grabbed hold of her by her leotard, tossing her into a wall that had just appeared to the side of them.

"Come now Raven is that all you have to offer me?" asked Slade as he shouldered his bo staff and watched Raven struggle to her feet, "Or are you completely useless without your precious powers?" he asked, almost laughing as he watched Raven clench her fists tightly.

"You'll see just how useless I am!" yelled Raven as she leapt at Slade, repeatedly stabbing out at him with swift kicks. Slade laughed out loud during the attacks and parried each of the kicks with ease using his bo staff before grabbing Raven's kicking leg and spinning her into the ground with incredible force. He was about to stomp Raven's head into the ground until she swept him off his feet, making him snarl as his back slammed into the ground, winding him slightly. They both nipped up onto their feet at the same time, exchanging looks as they stood perfectly still.

"I see you know a few moves" smiled Slade as he relaxed and folded away his bo staff, returning it to its compartment on his belt, "Now allow me to introduce you to a few more" he said before he launched into a series of punches and kicks, taking raven by surprise by the swiftness and power of the attacks. Raven did her best to block the attacks but failed to block them all. One kick broke through her defence and hit her square in the chest, making her cough as she bounced away from Slade. She picked herself up quickly and moved rolled out of the way as Slade came crashing down from the heaven's, driving his fist into the ground where her head had been a few seconds ago.

"Still alive I see" smirked Slade as he pulled his hand out of the newly created hole in the ground and flexed it a few times, "I'll have to change that then won't we" he said as Raven stood up and looked at him, trying her hardest to ignore the fear that was rushing through her entire body. She raised her hands and prepared for Slade's next attack, trying to figure out weather he'd attack with a kick or punch first.

"Actually I have a better idea" he said as he lowered his arms and held them behind his back, leaving him totally exposed and defenceless. Raven wasn't going to allow an opportunity like this one pass and quickly ran at Slade, hoping to take him down before he could think about defending himself. Her attack was suddenly stopped as something appeared before Slade, knocking Raven back with a powerful kick to the chest.

"I think I'll let him finish you off" said Slade as the dust settled and revealing a new fighter standing before Raven.

"Hello Raven" smiled Robin as he entered his fighting stance, making Raven hold her trembling hand to her mouth in shock as she looked at him, "I hope my master didn't soften you up to much" he asked as a huge evil grin went across his face.

x  
x  
x

Short? Yes and I apologise for the shortness but I couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Raven didn't have time to think as Robin leapt towards her, spinning his leg into her side with immense force and power. Screaming she flew away from him, smashing into a rock that seemed to spring up from nowhere. Raven winced as she sat up, fighting against the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked at Robin, holding her side as pain raced through it. Robin just smiled again and rushed towards her, driving his fist into the ground before her as she rolled away at the last minute.

"Robin I don't want to fight you!" yelled Raven as she did her best to avoid Robin's flurry of attacks, rolling and flipping away as his fists and feet smashed into the ground, "I want to help you regain control of your mind" she said as she avoided another of his dangerous punches.

"I don't want or need your help!" replied Robin as he continued to try and hit her, growing more enraged each time she avoided him.

"Robin please I'm here to save you from yourself" pleaded Raven as she rolled away from his latest attack and looked at him, her tears where now beginning to trickle down from her eyes.

"I DON'T NEED SAVING!" he yelled, a grim echo of what he had once heard by someone else who needed saving as he shot forward and rammed his fist as far as possible in Raven's gut, making her cough as the air rushed from her lungs, "I never needed saving" he whispered as he removed his fist and spun round, smashing raven in the face with a powerful spin kick sending her bouncing across the landscape of his mind. Slade watched with a smile as Robin followed after Raven's still bouncing body, smiling as he watched his apprentice take apart one of his friends.

* * *

Raven coughed up some blood making Cyborg curse as he grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the red liquid off his friends face.

"Please Raven don't give up" he kept whispering to her as stroked her hair, "Please".

* * *

Raven managed to pick herself up and ducked away as Robin brought his bo staff down, making the deadly weapon smash into the ground and shatter. Robin cursed the destruction of his favourite weapon and quickly discarded the broken staff and gave chase to Raven, laughing as she struggled to block and avoid his attacks.

"Give up Raven" he sneered as he swept her legs out from beneath her, knocking her onto her back, "You can't beat me" he smiled as he tried to drive his fist into her face, missing as she rolled away at the last second.

"Robin I don't want to fight you" she said once again as she watched him remove his hand from the newly created hole in the ground.

"Well I do" he roared as he tried to punch her again.

"Fine if that's what you want" said Raven as she ducked the punch and slammed her palms into Robin's chest, making him cough as he felt the air being sucked out of his lungs, "I only hope you can forgive me" she said as she spun and sent Robin flying with a powerful and swift kick to the face.

"I see your finally coming out of your shell" smiled Robin as he stood up, wiping away any blood that was running out of his mouth, "Lets see what you got" he said as he ran at Raven, making her say a sorry under breath as she entered what looked like a fighting stance and prepared to do battle against Robin.

Raven ducked under Robin's punch and tried to counter with a punch of her own, making Robin smile as he grabbed hold of her fist and pulled her towards him, ramming his knee as far as he could into her already damaged stomach. Raven coughed but managed to throw a punch at Robin's exposed face, making him let go of her and reel back as her fist collided with his cheek. They both stood still for a moment looking at each other before Robin threw himself at her once again, lashing out with a barrage of kicks and punches. Raven blocked the kicks and most of the punches before she locked hands with Robin, forcing him into a test of strength.

"Robin why are you doing this?" she asked as she struggled to stop Robin from forcing her to the ground, making Robin smile as he tightened his grip around her hands.

"Because my master told me" he replied with as he pushed Raven down onto one of her knees, "I am his apprentice after all".

"No your not!" yelled Raven as she pushed Robin back slightly but not enough to get her off her knee, "He isn't the real Slade, he is the part of your mind that makes you doubt yourself, he is the part of your mind that makes you think you can't win. " she said, hoping her words would manage to break through Slade's apparent control of this part of Robin's mind.

"Shut up!" yelled Robin as he forced Raven down onto both her knees, making her grit her teeth as she struggled to push him back.

"He is the part of your mind that makes you think your just like him" she said as she looked at him with sad eyes, making Robin's eyes go that little bit wider and his grip lessen as her words sunk in.

"Apprentice finish her!" yelled Slade as he appeared behind Robin, making his eyes return to their normal size as he pushed Raven away from him and rammed his fist into her gut once again.

"Robin don't let him control you" whispered Raven as she fell against him, "Don't let Slade beat you in a place where you can't afford to lose" she said before she closed her eyes and lay limp in his arms, her chest was moving up and down slowly as Robin held her against him.

"Good work apprentice" smiled Slade as he placed a firm hand on Robin's shoulder, making him look at it from the corners of his masked eyes, "I couldn't have done better myself". Robin clenched his fists and allowed Ravens body to fall to the ground taking Slade by surprise as he smashed one of them into the orange part of his mask.

"You can't control me anymore Slade" growled Robin as he spun round again and hit Slade in the face with a furious uppercut, knocking him onto the ground with a shock look in his only visible eye.

"How dare you strike me apprentice" growled Slade as he stood up, glaring at Robin as his mask began to crack slightly.

"I'm not your apprentice anymore" yelled Robin as he leapt at Slade, hitting his former master in the chest with a somersault kick. Slade stumbled backwards a few steps and was hit in the face again by a jump kick from Robin, making even more of his mask begin to show signs of cracking. Robin continued attacking, each time making Slade's mask crack that little bit more until Slade fell backwards onto the ground panting heavily.

"How dare you Robin" panted Slade as he looked up at his former apprentice standing over him, doing his best to keep his broken mask on his face, "You need me".

"I thought I needed you Slade" replied Robin as he looked down at the Slade, "But someone helped open my eyes. I'm Robin, the only people I need are my friends" said Robin as turned away from Slade, dropping the Slade emblem onto the ground as he turned.

"And your not one of them" he said as he walked away from Slade, making him roar before his body crumbled to dust just like his shattered mask.

* * *

"You ok?" asked Robin as he helped Raven to wake up, resting her head against his body as he knelt beside her.

"Been better" coughed Raven, making Robin smile as he helped her carefully to her feet once again.

"Your one tough girl Raven" said Robin as he held her up, looking into her eyes with a smile on his face, "No wonder he likes you so much".

"Robin likes me?" stammered Raven as she looked at Robin, trying her hardest to hide her blushing from him.

"Your close now to saving him completely from his darker side" said Robin as he showed her she was standing just outside the huge castle. A strange mist had suddenly formed over the landscape, covering everything in a blanket of white smoke.

"But be careful Raven this is one fight you cannot afford to lose" he said before he turned and walked away from her, disappearing into the mist that covered the landscape. Raven watched until his silhouette had completely disappeared before she turned and faced the castle once again.

"I can't believe he likes me" smiled Raven before she entered the castle, totally unaware of the cold eyes that where watching her from the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of hands clapping together greeted raven as she entered the castle, making her stop walking as a single figure stepped out of the shadows.

"I have to commend you" said Red X as he stopped clapping and looked at Raven, "I never thought you'd get this far".

"I won't stop until Robin is free from you!" yelled Raven in reply, making Red X throw his head back and laugh loudly.

"Please I've been watching you little Raven" said X as he stopped laughing and looked at Raven again, "The only reason you made it this far is because Robin was always there to save you" he said as he took a step towards Raven.

"Alone you wouldn't have made it past the first hurdle" he hissed as he took another step, stretching his hands as he spoke, "And since Robin hold no sway in this place I have a question" he said as he cracked his neck.

"What?" growled Raven as she raised her fists and glared at Red X.

"Are you up to the challenge?" he said before he leapt at Raven, driving his boot into his chest before he spun and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. Raven spiralled away from X and crashed into the ground, coughing as she felt a stinging sensation in her face.

"Of course I'm up to the challenge" smiled Raven before she jumped onto her feet and ran at Red X, knocking him back a few steps with a swift punch in the face, "I'm Raven" she said before she took to the air and tried to drive her foot into his face. X however had other plans and grabbed hold of her out stretched leg, making raven scream before he pulled her over his head and slammed her into the ground as hard as he could. Raven coughed and tried to stand back up but X kicked her in the ribs, making her cry out in pain as she slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"You may be Raven but this is my world" said X as he walked towards Raven, picking her up by the hair and making her look into his pure white eyes, "In here I make the rules" he said before he spun Raven round and rammed her head into the wall.

"In here I'm god" he sneered as he let go of Raven's hair, allowing her to slump onto the ground as blood poured out from her nose and mouth, "Still think your up the challenge?".

* * *

Raven coughed blood onto her face, making Cyborg panic as he wiped it off with the already bloody cloth.

"Don't you dare die on me Raven" he said as he finished wiping away the blood, "Don't you dare give up"

* * *

Raven cried out in pain once again as she slammed into another wall, making Red X laugh as he rushed towards her and drove his fist into her already injured chest.

"Come on Raven I know your tougher than this" he said as he rammed his other fist into her chest, "Don't you want to save Robin from me?" he asked as he tried to ram is knee into her gut but was stopped as Raven pushed him away and blasted him in the chest with some of her dark power.

"I will save him from you" she panted before she charged forward and punched X in the face, making him stumble back as his mask cracked slightly, "And you can't stop me!" she yelled as she drove her foot into his chest, making him cough and gasp for air before he crashed into an oddly placed stone pillar.

"Still got some fight left in you I see" coughed X as he stood back up again, brushing the dust off his cape and costume as he looked at Raven, "Excellent" he purred before he ran at Raven. They collided in the middle of the room, grunting and growling as they exchanged blows. They both seemed equally matched, parrying each of their attacks with ease and skill. Raven suddenly stumbled forward giving Red X the opening he was looking for. X reached out and grabbed hold of her hood and used it to propel Raven over his head throwing her across the room before he leapt into the air, hoping to drive his foot through her as she landed on the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" yelled Raven as she held her hand out at X, catching him in mid air with her dark power. X creamed as Raven slammed him around the room, each time his body hit stone a piece of his mask crumbled and fell onto the ground.

"Let me go!" he grunted as he pulled one of his arms free, pointing his palm directly at Raven, "I SAID LET ME GO!" he roared before he fired an X at Raven, sending her flying back as it exploded on the ground in front of her. The dark prison holding X quickly faded away allowing him to fall back onto the ground. As soon as X's feet touched the ground he sped towards Raven, making her duck quickly as his fist flashed over her head.

"You missed" smiled Raven as she tried to sweep X's legs but failed as he leapt safely into the air.

"So did you" hissed Red X before he began to attack her once again, only this time his movements were much faster and his strikes had more power behind them. X connected with a barrage of punches before he rammed his knee into Raven's chest, making her bend over gasping for breath before he yanked her into the air and slammed her into the ground chest first.

"Come on Raven don't quit now we're just getting started" laughed X as he pulled Raven back onto her feet and kicked her in the face with a spin kick, making her stumble away from him as her vision became a blur. X shot forward and pulled away at the last second as Raven threw a punch, making her eyes go wide as she looked up and watched him fly in with a punch of his own. Raven collapsed onto the ground as X pulled his fist away, the pain she was feeling had reached the point were she could no loner ignore it.

"Give up?" asked Red X as he grabbed hold of Raven's face in his hand and looked at her.

"Never" coughed Raven before she spat on X's face, making him chuckle slightly as he released her face from his grip.

"I forgot you don't give up" he said as he wiped the spit off his mask, "Pity" he sighed before he kicked her away from him, making her cry out in agony as her back slammed against a wall.

"Goodbye Raven" said X as he pointed the glowing palm of his right hand at her, "It was fun beating you up". Raven's eyes suddenly went wide as she felt a strange pain in her head, a pain the likes of which she had never felt before.

"Oh god not now" she gasped as her eyes began to glow a bright red, making the pain in her head intensify ten fold, "Please god not now".

"Die witch!" yelled X as he fired an explosive X at her, smiling behind his mask as it exploded and engulfed her in smoke. He watched the smoke cloud for a moment longer before he turned away from them, laughing manically as he made his way to the shadows.

"Freedom at last!" roared a voice behind him, making X freeze as he turned and saw something rising out of the smoke were Raven had been standing a moment before.

"No!" gasped Raven weakly as she looked up from where she lay and saw four yellow eyes looking down at her in the smoke, each one glowed brightly with unstoppable power and fury.

"Hello daughter" smiled Trigon as the smoke dissipated revealing his muscular red body, "Miss me?".


	13. Chapter 13

Fear gripped Raven as the four glowing yellow eyes glared down at her, a smile curved its way onto Trigon dark lips as he looked down at the frail being that was his own flesh and blood.

"I must thank you child" hissed Trigon as he reached down and wrapped his huge hand around Raven, making her scream and struggle as he lifted her into the air, "This boy will make an excellent host for my power". Suddenly something exploded against the red demons back, making Trigon roar as he turned and looked at the being responsible for the sudden annoyance, dropping Raven back onto the ground.

"Robin is mine!" growled Red X as he glared u at Trigon, the X's on his palms glowing red, "And no one will ever take him away from me!". red X then leapt straight at Trigon, blasting his face and body with an endless stream of small explosive X rounds. Trigon roared him annoyance and tried to swat Red X away, each time missing as the nimble thief ducked and flipped away from the huge arm swiping at him. Raven stood up once again and watched weakly as Red X continued to annoy Trigon, blasting at the demons face a few times before leaping away from the huge red arms.

"Give up mortal" hissed Trigon as he grabbed Red X in one of his huge powerful hands, squeezing the thief as he looked at him, "You cannot stop a god". X tried to scream but no sound escaped from his concealed mouth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" yelled Raven as she blasted Trigon in the back, making the huge red demon roar as he turned and saw Raven looking up at him, her hands were enveloped in black energy, "This is between you and me father" she said in a loud determined voice, hoping the fear she was feeling couldn't be heard. Trigon cocked his head to one side and looked at Raven with a smile.

"Very well daughter" smiled Trigon as he threw Red X past Raven, making her turn and watch his body smash into the wall directly behind her, "You shall be the first to die before I claim this boy as my own". With a roar he lunged at Raven, forcing her to create a black barrier between herself and him as beams of yellow energy stabbed out of his demonic eyes.

* * *

Red X pushed the debris off his battered body and panted for breath as he looked back the red demon responsible for his injuries, watching as a small blue shape buzzed around the creatures body, blasting at him with blasts of black energy.

"What is she doing?" he coughed as he watched Raven constantly attack her father, avoiding the deadly eyes blasts as they stabbed out from his four yellow eyes. No answer came to him as he watched the battle, holding his arm close to his chest as pieces of his skull mask fell onto the ground.

* * *

Trigon roared in fury as another of his eye beams missed Raven, the deadly beam stabbed straight through the wall Raven had been floating in front of a few seconds earlier. Raven quickly flew behind Trigon and blasted him a few times before she flew away as the demon tried to grab her with his huge hands.

"You cannot defeat me daughter!" roared Trigon as he tried to smash Raven out of the air with either his fists or eye blasts, " Alone you do not have the strength to defy me!". Raven tried to block out his voice but knew he spoke the truth, the last time she fought Trigon she managed to defeat him with the aid of her emotions.

"She isn't alone but" coughed Red X as he blasted Trigon in the side of the head, "And as long as I have a breath in my body she will never be alone" he said as he removed the helmet from his head, tossing it aside as he glared up at Trigon with masked eyes.

"Robin?" whispered Raven as she looked down at Red X, seeing the face of Robin looking up at Trigon.

"You are a fool mortal" sneered Trigon as he looked down at Red X, "Do you honestly believe you can stop me?" he asked as his four glowing eyes locked with Red X's.

"Of course I can" smiled Red X, "I'm a part of Robin after all" he said making Trigon roar as he swung his huge red fist straight towards Red X.

X jumped away from the huge fist and ran up Trigon's arm. Trigon prepared to blast him with a eye blast until Raven jumped in and distracted his attention with a few well placed blasts of black energy. The demon roared and tried to blast at Raven, forgetting completely about Red X. His forgetfulness came back to haunt him as Red leapt off his arm and blasted the demon in the eyes, making him roar in pain as the small X's wreaked havoc with his vision.

"You shall pay for that mortal!" roared Trigon as he blasted at Red X with only three of his eyes failing to hit the thief as a black barrier intercepted the beams before they even came close to him.

"You saved me?" questioned Red as he looked up at Raven who was floating just above him.

"Thank me later" replied Raven as she threw a barrier around herself, protecting her own body from a powerful beam of yellow energy, "Right now we have to deal with my father". Trigon sneered as he looked at the two teenagers defying him, his eyes glowed with a intense rage.

"You cannot stop me daughter" roared Trigon as he blasted Raven and Red X once again with beams of yellow energy, "Nothing can stop me!". X leapt away from the beams of energy and extended the X's on his gloves, turning each of them into vicious buzz saws.

"You obviously don't know me very well then" smiled X as he stabbed the saw like X's into Trigon's flesh, making the demon roar in agony as he felt the blades slice deep into his red flesh. With a violent jerk of his arm X was dislodged and sent flying across the room, his already battered body bounced off one of the castles many pillars. Raven was about to fly over to his motionless body until Trigon grabbed her and slammed her into a wall.

"Don't worry daughter" he smiled as he tossed her allowed her body to fall to the ground, pointing on his huge palms directly at her, "Your pain will soon be over". A ball of energy slowly formed in his hand. Raven coughed and looked up at the energy being gathered, trembling as she sensed the sheer magnitude of power being generated. She tried to throw up a barrier between her and her father but the power being discharged from the energy ball shattered her barrier with ease.

"No" she whispered in desperation, trembling as she watched the ball of energy grow larger and larger, knowing in her heart nothing she could do would be enough to stop her father.

"Goodbye Raven" smiled Trigon before he unleashed the energy at Raven in the form of a destructive beam.

"I'm sorry Robin" whispered Raven as she watched the beam get closer and closer, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you". She closed her eyes and allowed a single tear to fall as the beam of energy prepared to engulf her completely.

"But you did save me" said a familiar voice, making Raven open her eyes and see Red X standing between her and the energy beam, shielding her from it as best he could.

"Impossible" growled the demon as he watched Red X holding back his energy beam, seemingly ignoring the energy as it destroyed parts of his tattered costume. Raven watched in awe as Red X took stood in front of her, his long black cape fluttered about furiously behind him.

"Raven get out of here now!" yelled X as he turned round and looked at Raven, his black tattered cape vaporised as the energy of the beam washed over it.

"I won't leave you!" replied Raven after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes you will" replied X as he looked back at her, tears slowly began to escape from beneath his domino mask, "If you really love Robin then you'll leave". Raven wanted to say something but no noise escaped her mouth, only tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the being known as Red X. She closed her eyes and slowly chanted something under her breath, making Trigon roar as her body slowly began to fade away.

"Don't forget about me" whispered Red X as he watched her disappear, blinking away any tears as he turned to face Trigon once again, "Just you and me now big red" he said as he looked at Trigon, ignoring the pain that was coursing through his body.

"I will scatter your remains into the wind!" roared Trigon as he increased the amount of energy in the beam, destroying everything the beam touched…everything but Red X.

"I'm Red X" smiled X as his body glowed red, "AND I NEVER LOSE!" he roared as he pointed his palms at Trigon, making the red demons eyes go wide as Red X fired two beams of intense red energy at him.

* * *

Raven eyesshot open and she sat up suddenly, screaming andgasping for breath as she tore the breathing mask from her face.

"Calm down Raven" said Cyborg as he grabbed hold of her shoulder and held her, "Your safe now" he whispered to her, hoping his voice would be enough to calm the half demon down.

"What about Robin?" she asked after she had calmed down slightly, looking directly into Cyborg's human and cybernetic eye, "Is he awake yet?".

"Not yet" replied Cyborg as he motioned towards the body lying in the bed next to hers, "But seeing as your awake I'm guessing he should be awake anytime now". Raven was abut to tell him about Trigon's unwelcome appearance while she was in Robin's mind but a scream from Robin's motionless body stopped her before she had even begun. Robin's body rose from the bed and hovered in the air, his screaming became louder as his mask burned away.

"What's happening to him?" yelled Cyborg over the screams as he watched Robin, shielding himself as a strange wind blew through the medical bay. Lightning danced on Robin's body and destroyed each of the lights in the medical bay, making Cyborg and Raven shield their eyes as glass rained from the ceiling.

"No!" gasped Raven as Robin looked at both of them, his eyes now glowed a bright red. Robin tried to speak but he instead screamed more, clawing at his head as if he was in great pain.

"Raven what is going on?" asked Cyborg as he looked at Raven, barely managing to stay standing as the wind blew against him. Raven never replied and just continued to watch as Robin fighting with himself, watching as he rammed one of his fists into the wall beside him, leaving a huge and deep hole in it..

"Leave me alone!" screamed Robin as power erupted from his body, blowing a huge hole in the ceiling as red energy shot out of his body. The display of power sent Cyborg smashing through one of the medical bay walls.

* * *

Beast Boy and Starfire braced themselves as the Tower shook around them.

"What's happening?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at Starfire, doing his best to remain on his feet.

"Robin" was all Starfire said before she flew off towards the medical bay, leaving Beast Boy alone in the still shaking hall way.

* * *

Robin fell from the air and landed on the ground with a loud thud, whimpering as he clawed at the ground beneath him.

"Robin?" asked Raven as she moved closer to him, her entire body trembled as the distance between them became smaller.

"Keep away" growled Robin quietly as he stood up once again, keeping his back turned to Raven as she stopped dead in her tracks, "Keep away from me Raven, please keep away from me" he said before he disappeared into a dark. Raven dropped onto the floor where the puddle had been and clawed at it, crying out Robin's name as her tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

"You can't keep me trapped in here forever" hissed a voice inside Robin's tormented mind as he walked, the lights of the city looked like stars against the dark sky above, "I will take control of your body Robin". Robin simply ignored the voice and turned to face the city he had protected from evil, a few tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the huge T shaped building in the distance. Without saying a word he said his goodbye and walked away from his former home knowing it was the only way to keep it safe from the evil that now lurked within his very soul.

The end

x

x

x

Sorry for the absolutely rubbish ending, I never intended for it to be so crap. A huge thank you to all those who have taken the time to read this story…THANK YOU EVERYONE, without you guys this story would never have been possible. Take care of yourselves everyone.

Later days


End file.
